Red Haired Queen
by Smnbkr
Summary: Jane has a "few" drinks and needs someone to come get him. Grace comes to his rescue. Slightly sexual scenes. Jace. Co-op with deamingofabetterday.
1. Chapter 1

Grace groaned as a loud ringing dragged her out of the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she reached over and grabbed her cell, groaning again when she noticed the time. 3 in the morning? Not a good time. She frowned when she saw the caller ID but answered anyway.

'Jane, what the hell? It's 3 in the morning.'

'Grace.. There's something you got to know..'

The redhead could tell within a second that the voice on the other end belonged to someone with a lot of alcohol in their system. This was going to be interesting. Against her better judgement, she decided to humour him.

'Is there now?'

'You need to know that I'm fine, but… I think my drink got spiked,,'

'You what?' Grace raised one eyebrow. 'Jane, where the hell are you?'

'I'm outside Tessie's but you can't tell her. I'm going to go give her a surprise.'

She could hear the mischievous tone in his voice and bit her lip to refrain from giggling. But as funny as it would be to see the aftermath of Jane's little 'surprise' she really didn't want to face her boss in a temper the next day. So she shook herself awake and quickly found a plausible deterrent.

'No, no, no, don't. She'll be asleep. And believe me, waking a sleeping woman is pretty dangerous. How about you stay right where you are and I'll come and get you. Okay?'

'Yes ma'am.'

'You promise not to move?'

'Promise.'

'Good. And try and stay quiet, yeah? She has neighbours.'

'Okay, okay.' His words were becoming increasingly slurred, his last sentence barely audible as she put the phone down and hurried to get dressed. She grabbed the first pair of jeans she could find, pulled on her jacket and trainers and headed downstairs and out to her car. Of all the people she had found herself doing this for, she had never anticipated that Jane would become one of the surprisingly long list. And of all people, why had he called her? She used those thoughts to keep her awake as she drove as fast as she could without breaking any speed limits.

***

'Oh my God, look at the state of you.'

'Huh?' The blonde man frowned as Grace hurried towards him. 'I'm not in a state. I'm just happy.'

'Are you now?' She crouched down to where Jane sat, his back against Lisbon's fence. 'Why don't you tell me later, hm? You got to get up now.'

Jane shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like 'I don't wanna get up..'

Grace sighed and took hold of his arm, hauling him up. 'Good God, what's wrong with you?'

'Me? There's nothing wrong with me. I've just been and had me a little drinky..'

'A little drinky? Jane, how many little drinkies have you had?'

'Oh, numbers, numbers. Numbers aren't important.' Jane reached out to grab Grace's shoulder but missed, stumbling and landing in her arms. 'Oops. No, I'll tell you what's important..'

'Why don't you tell me later, hm? Let's just concentrate on getting you out of here in one piece.'

'I'm not a child.'

'No, but you are drunk.'

Jane shrugged and grinned. 'I been drunker.'

'I bet you have. Look, you'll thank me for this later when all your bones are in tact. Now come on.'

Grace wrapped one arm around Jane's waist and used the other to dig around in her pocket for her car keys. Her friend's giggly singing was already starting to annoy her but she had learned to keep her cool. She couldn't help smiling to herself at Jane's choice of song- she had never met anyone before who knew all the lyrics to One Voice and even drunk, he sang it well.

She unlocked the car and opened the passenger door with one hand, holding Jane up with the other. She was just about to put her friend in the car when Jane retched, the vomit narrowly missing her shoes.

The young agent cursed and wrestled him into the seat, doing his belt up for him before getting in the driver's seat. She wanted to be angry; she knew she ought to be. She normally didn't have anytime for drunks, but when Jane looked up at her, his usually vibrant eyes dull and depressed, she just couldn't be angry because if she was honest, it broke her heart to see her friend in that state.

'If you think you're going to throw up again, for God's sakes, tell me.'

The man nodded but the confused look in his eyes said that she hadn't really taken it in. Sighing, Grace opened the passenger window and started the car. She knew she'd have to take Jane to her apartment- there was no way she could leave him on his own. The state he was in, there was no telling what could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

They were about ten minutes away from her apartment when Jane reached over and grabbed a lock of Grace's hair. He twirled it between his fingers for a few moments before releasing it.

"I… My mom, my mom… she, she had red hair."

Grace glanced over at Jane, who was now staring at her contentedly. His content quickly turned to sadness, and he turned to look out the window.

"You okay?"

Jane's head turned slowly, and he was again staring at her. His face now looked surprised as if he was startled.

"Pee, I hav' to pee."

His hands now busied themselves trying to unbutton his pants. Grace pulled over quickly so he could get out. She hurriedly unlocked the doors. Jane tried to get out of the car, but his seatbelt was still fastened. He tried again not realizing that the seatbelt was restricting him. Grace reached over and released the belt. This time Jane tried harder, and fell out of Grace's car. She could hear his groan when he hit the ground.

"I m'kay."

When he finally managed to stand up he was covered in dust. His hands lazily tried to pat off the dirt, most of it was still there when he finished. Jane disappeared to the other side of the car. She could hear him mumbling in frustration.

"Do you need help Jane?"

"Yeah."

Grace popped her own seatbelt open, and walked over to where she thought Jane would be. He was still fumbling with his pants. She walked up behind him and reached and reached around his waist. His hands steadied immediately, and she moved them trying to help him. Her hands undid his pants, but before she could pull away he put his hand over hers.

"Emmhh… That, is good."

Grace pulled her hand away quickly, moving back to the vehicle. A little while later Jane returned, closing the door, but leaving his seatbelt undone. She didn't want him to try anything else, so she decided to get out and walk over to the other side and help him.

She was starting to loose her patience with Jane. She opened his door and grabbed his seatbelt fastening it. Jane reached up with both hands bringing her face down to his.


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing that Grace could think of was the fact that Patrick Jane's lips were becoming increasingly close to hers. A thousand thoughts rushed though her head in the split second she had to make a decision. Finally, she wrestled her head out of his hands and slapped him smartly across the face.

'What the HELL do you think you're doing?'

Jane looked hurt. 'I do wrong?'

'Yeah, you do wrong. Very wrong.' Grace paused for a moment to steady her pounding heart. 'Now, would you like me to pretend that didn't happen? Or do you want another slap?'

The blonde man had a blank look on his face, his eyes downcast and his mouth hanging slightly open. He clearly hadn't taken any of that in. Grace sighed and took a deep breath to calm herself; as much as she wanted to, beating the crap out of Jane wouldn't make matters any better.

'Okay, never mind. Let's just get you home. And if you're happy with your face the way it is, I suggest you keep your hands and lips to yourself. Do you understand?'

A small nod confirmed that he did and Grace started the ignition. This was going to be a long night.

***

10 minutes later, Grace pulled into her drive and let out a long sigh. She was exhausted. She looked over to the man beside her; his head was resting lightly against the window and his blue eyes were closed. All of a sudden, her annoyance at him diminished. He looked so broken that she didn't have the heart to stay mad at him. She reached over and shook him gently on the shoulder.

'Jane? Jane, we're here.'

The blonde man jumped, his head hitting the window hard. He paused for a second, confused about his circumstances and even more so about the pain that shot through his head from the window.

'Oww..'

Grace bit her lip to refrain from laughing. 'You okay?'

'Mmm.. Sleepy..'

'Yeah I know you are, it's okay. I'm sleepy too. You stay there for me, okay? I'm going to come let you out. Just stay still.'

Jane nodded, his face vacant, and did as he was told, waiting for Grace to come to him. A sharp burst of cold night air told him the door had opened and he could feel her fumbling to undo his seatbelt.

'There we go, now just put your arm round my shoulders.'

Gently, she pulled him out of the seat, kicked the door shut and guided him to her front door, taking out her key with one hand while she supported him with the other and let them both in. She had never been so glad to have so much upper body strength.

'Sleepy..' Jane mumbled again, this time with his head in her shoulder.

'I know Jane, come on. This way.' She helped him through to her bedroom, wishing she had a spare room. 'Now you just sit on my bed. Can you get undressed?'

'Huh?'

'Undressed. You know, take your clothes off?'

'Oh.. Yeah..'

'Alright. Make sure you leave something on though. When you've done that, you just wait for me until I come back. If you feel sick, just.. I don't know, just don't get it on my carpet. Okay?'

'Kay..'

Grace rubbed her head and left him to it, heading into the kitchen. She grabbed a clean glass, filled it with water and took a piece of bread from the loaf that was sitting on her unusually spotless worktop. The clock in the kitchen said five past four. Brilliant, that was just what she needed. Another night with hardly any sleep. The fact that she would probably be sleeping on the sofa didn't help much. She took a deep breath and headed back into her bedroom, and was greeted by a sight that almost made her drop the glass.

Patrick Jane was in the middle of her bedroom, facing the door with a huge grin on his face. But the grin wasn't what caught her eye first. The first thing she noticed was that he was naked. Absolutely stark-naked. Well, other than a pair of thick grey socks.

'Oh.. My God.. Jane..'

'You said..'

'Holy crap Jane, I meant leave your underwear on!'

'Oh..' Jane frowned momentarily before grinning again. 'Whoopsie.. That was silly..'

'Damn right it was. Now put your underwear back on.'

'But-'

'Now!'

Jane's eyes narrowed. 'I don't want to.'

'Well, tough.'

'No. I want to stay like this. And..' He moved closer to Grace, taking her hands. 'I want you the same way.'

Grace choked on air. 'I beg your pardon.'

'I want you naked.' He giggled like a girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. She could feel the bulge digging into her pelvis and the smell of alcohol was overwhelming. But for some reason, she suddenly felt a strong and unexpected attraction to the blonde man who was getting closer to her by the second. For a second, she let herself get caught in the moment and slowly she leant into him. But then everything else, the memories of Craig and how he had betrayed her, how she had sworn to herself that she shouldn't lt herself get involved with men anymore, came flooding back to her.

'Jane, we can't.' She whispered.

He nodded. 'Then we won't.' His breath was hot on her cheek, his forehead pressed against hers.

She noticed he hadn't loosened his grip on her. Before she could help herself, she let him pull her closer and without anymore warning, Jane pressed his lips against hers. His hands, although unsteady, somehow found their way to the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra. Her eyebrows widened in surprise and she stopped the kiss.

'Jane!'

'What?'

She thought for a second. That was a good point. What was the problem?

'Nothing.'


	4. Chapter 4

When Grace woke up the next morning Jane was still passed out beside her. She jumped up quickly, realizing what happened. Her fast movements caused Jane to wake up. He groggily scanned the room before his eyes landed on Grace standing naked beside the bed.

"The hell, why are you in my house?"

This time when he looked around his eyes were focused. She could see all the pieces fall back into place. His head shot back around, his eyes locked on hers.

"Oh my god…we…oh my god."

Grace walked over to her closet and picked her robe out, pulling it over herself. Jane was now sitting the bed trying to locate his clothing. Most of them were lying in a heap in the corner.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Um, I will just get a cab. Thank you for picking me up."

He dressed quickly and practically ran out of her house. What the hell, he forces himself on her then freaks out the next day?

Grace couldn't believe it was already Monday morning. Facing Jane after he ran out was going to be fun. The only thing she could think of was how guilty he looked before he left. She pulled into her spot in the CBI parking lot. Jane wasn't there yet which was unusual, turning off the ignition she walked into the building. Rigsby nodded to her over his shoulder. To her surprise Jane was laying on his couch, he was wearing the same clothes he was when she picked him up. Grace walked over to him, poking her finger not too gently into his ribs.

"Bastard."

He sat up, grabbed my hand and pulled me into one of the interrogation rooms.

"Grace, I'm sorry…it's just, I freaked out. I didn't know how to react."

"So you ran away like a frightened animal?"

Grace was pissed and Jane started to get nervous. He opened and closed his mouth several times, willing words to form.

"Yes, I mean no. Ughh! I don't know how to explain it to you."

"You are a cheap bastard that uses people to get what you want, and when you're done with them you leave. If I didn't wake up first you would have been gone. There is no way of sweat talking you're way out of the one."

Grace started to leave, but decided she wasn't done. She stood in front of him placing both her hands on his shoulders. He looked at her quizzically for a moment before she brought her knee up catching him right where it counted. A loud wheezing noise escaped his lips when she connected. He started to fall forward, but she already moved causing him to fall onto his face. 'That,' She hissed, crouching down to his level and picking him up by the collar. 'Is exactly what I should have done last night. You're pathetic, obnoxious and if I ever see you again it'll be too soon.'

She let go of him, causing him to fall back on the floor, and headed to her desk. As she sat down, she couldn't help the smug smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth at the sight of Jane's bewildered face.


End file.
